


Very predictable surprise

by Tiaralie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, But I didn't post it because I'm a filthy coward, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TECHNICALLY this was ready for Koga’s birthday, but hey we need some more subakogas in here so take it, so uuuh happy late birthday to the wolf boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaralie/pseuds/Tiaralie
Summary: "Take your time on the walk home", he said. "I have things to do", he said.The problem was, Koga knew exactly what was going to happen today, because Subaru Akehoshi sure wasn't the best at hiding things.





	Very predictable surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My titles are still out there, yeah  
> So this was written on Koga’s birthday, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to put it out there, so you have it now  
> Listen this tag is empty I'm just doing my civil duty okay

_You can go walk the dogs, I have things to do, don't worry!_

Koga sighed as he remembered the words his boyfriend much too quickly said before basically pushing him out of his house earlier this morning, the dogs' leashes in hand.

He had been told to "take his time" and to "not come back too early", which obviously meant one thing: a surprise party.

Because it was Koga’s birthday. 

Because his boyfriend was Subaru Akehoshi.

And because Subaru Akehoshi was terrible at being subtle.

He wasn't even _that_ surprised, honestly. He wouldn't say he saw it coming from a mile away, but he sure as hell anticipated Akehoshi doing something special.

Even though Koga had repeated all week _not_ to do anything. But it wasn't like this idiot was listening to him anyway.

Still, it was all the more evident when he canceled their weekly walk at the park with the dogs, as the orange haired boy was always way too excited to go run in the grass with Daikichi and Leon and play all sorts of game.

But _oh well_ , Koga could always pretend to be surprised. He didn't want to see Akehoshi’s sad face after all—that was an unbearable sight—and despite being a surprise party, it was still a party. At worst, he could just eat some cake in a corner and everything would turn out fine.

Daikichi and Leon's barking were good indications of where he was now; near Akehoshi’s house. When he felt the pressure on the leash tightened, he knew it was almost time to have either the best or worst moment of his life.

Akehoshi didn't invite everyone they _knew_ , did he? Because that sure would be a lot of people for his house.

Koga’s hand rested a hot minute fixed on the doorknob, before deciding to push it open, ready to be drowned into a sea of people.

But there was a problem.

The house was _empty_. As in, not even Akehoshi himself was in sight. The lights were all on, and there was no sign of balloons or other decorations.

Hesitantly, and while releasing the dogs from their leashes, he rose his voice in the void. "Akehoshi?"

Immediately after, loud, very loud bumping was heard coming from the kitchen, and within a second Akehoshi appeared in his field of vision barely enough to see the intense sparkling in his eyes, before he was violently projected onto the ground, a groan of increasing discomfort escaping his lips.

He could expect a lot of thing from Akehoshi. And frankly, he should have expected to be greeted that way.

He was about to complain when his boyfriend suddenly lifted them both up into sitting position, and happily hummed "Happy Birthday, Gami-san~!" before pressing a rapid kiss onto the other's lips.

Koga’s brain went through a lot of emotions and thoughts at the same time, some he sure never considered, but the most prominent of all were confusion, and the word " _what_ ". It took him some time to say it out loud, though, and in return Akehoshi’s face just drifted to confusion.

"What's wrong??" He asked, shifting to immediate panic. Well where was he supposed to start. 

"Okay, okay, okay, _wait_." Koga checked that he was listening, then collected his thoughts. "First off, that fucking hurt, never do it again or I'll break your bones." He tried to shoot a dangerous look at his boyfriend, but Akehoshi’s soft expression kept him from being convincing. "Then…you didn't throw a party?" he proceeded to gesture at about everything around them in, once again, utter confusion.

"Whaaaat? Why would I do that??" well that wasn't the expected answer.

"Because you always throw the most unexpected shit, I was expecting you to invite the whole school or somethin'!"

"Awwww, but that's silly! Why would I do that when I can have Gami-san just for me~?" He flashed him a bright smile, and suddenly Koga felt a lot better than before. If he had to be honest, he preferred that over a giant party with people he hardly even knew.

In a way, a day with Akehoshi and the dogs was good to him.

"Wait." He still had something to understand here. "If you didn't intend to do anything…" Koga pinched Subaru's nose, the other whining at the gesture. "Then why the fuck did you send me walk the dogs alone?!"

He wouldn't say it, but walking the dogs was much better when Akehoshi was there too. And what exactly did he do while he was off at the park?

"Aaaah Gami-san sto~p! I baked you a cake! That's why!"

Koga blinked a few times before releasing the other's nose. It only took him a second to understand the absolute horror of it all.

"You were left in a kitchen. Alone. And _unsupervised_. For more than an hour?!" Was there any cleaning to do? There was definitely cleaning to do. He couldn't even imagine the hell zone that was probably the kitchen now.

"Heyyy~it went fine, I swear! I asked my mom yesterday and she taught me how to use everything properly! I listened this time, I swear!" Akehoshi took a very apologetic tone and joined his hands together in a prayer.

They didn't say anything for a while. They were still on the floor, and Koga’s ass was starting to hurt.

They had a whole day together, huh?

"Hey, Akehoshi." He called, and Subaru's head lifted up to make eye contact. Koga offered him a quite longer kiss, before breaking apart and pinching his nose again. "Thanks." His lips curved into a smile, a blush still appearing on his cheeks from displaying this much affection.

But he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi I hope this wasn't terrible, bye


End file.
